The Fapmaster
by LEMONedy
Summary: Leon jacks off after his encounter with Krauser, ignore the silly title. Or, embrace it, whatever's your thing. Yaoi, lemon, etc.


Leon was left alone, again. The cold, gloomy buildings placed all over the island he was trying to survive on were filled with nothing but the ganado, and did it ever get tiresome. Jack Krauser, Leon's former partner, had just fled after attacking him. So had fellow Racoon City survivor, Ada Wong, but he was more interested in Krauser. He seemed to have vanished off the face of the Earth after Operation Javier was completed. And, now he was found again, in Spain of all places, apparently under Albert Wesker's orders? It was just so weird.

Taking a moment to think, Leon sat down against the concrete wall. He heard absolutely nothing, and assumed that he was completely out of harm's way, for now. He absent-mindedly chewed on a green herb, staring up at the high ceiling. His encounter with his old comrade had left him kind of breathless, in an almost arousing sort of way. The way Jack's large body straddled his much smaller one, as he tried to plunge his dagger deep into his chest... Sure, it was a scary near-death experience, but Leon was still kind of turned on.

"Sick fuck..." He whispered aloud to himself, brushing his gloved hand over the buldge in his pants. Sure, being stranded alone on a monster infested island didn't normally make him want to jack off, but he really felt it necessary at the moment. He swallowed the remains of the herb he had been munching on, and removed his gloves. He relaxed his shoulders, trying to make this as comfortable as possible. Constantly being sent out to do the American government's dirty work didn't really give him much alone time, so it was pretty sad that he had to do so here of all places. He peered down in between his legs through half-lidded eyes, and noticed that he was wet with pre-cum. Classy...

With his now bare hands, Leon stroked himself all over, caressing his hardened nipples, pinching at them, and making himself cry out. Immediately, he brought his hands to his mouth. He couldn't continue making noises like that, something would be bound to hear him. He let out a soft, hardly audible sigh, and continued. He tugged at his belt, undoing the buckle, and loosening it enough so it would slide down to his knees. He carefully wiggled himself free from the fabric, stopping to curse under his breath at how cold the cement felt on his ass. He gave himself a moment to get used to it, and set back to work.

Immediately, he took the shaft in hand, stroking it furiously. His hand was slick from the fluids seeping out of him, causing him to squirm with delight. His other hand lazily traced circles around his asshole, before ramming two fingers inside. He gasped out softly, bucking his hips into his hands. Definitley not Krauser-sized, but it would have to do for the time being. He pressed his thumb against the head of his cock, causing him to hiss out. He rolled his hips rhythmically into his fingers, curling them rapidly inside of himself. The former rookie RPD officer's mouth hung open, a strand of saliva trickling down his boyish face.

Leon almost screamed out, almost, but stopped himself quickly, making more of a gagging noise, as his fingers hit his prostate. "Ohhh, fuck..." He breathed out heavily, moving harder into his hands. He added a third finger, desperately riding on them as he sat up on his knees. "J-Jack..." He coughed out, falling over onto his face, his ass high in the air. His imagination got the better of him, as he could've sworn he was feeling the large military man pounding inside of him. "H-harder..." He gasped quietly, noticing a small puddle of drool forming by the side of his mouth.

He felt himself tighten around his fingers, as his climax crept closer. With a few more rapid strokes of his cock, he came in his hand, his whole body collapsing to the floor. His panting filled the large room as he basked in the afterglow, staring at the opposite wall with half-lidded eyes. After a few minutes had passed, he wiped his semen off by rubbing it on the wall, and did his pants back up. He stood up on his feet, and stretched to the ceiling, exhaling a large breath. He could hear monsters moaning loudly off in the distance somewhere, and decided it was time to head out. Leon picked up his handgun, filled it with a new magazine, and closed his eyes with a small smirk on his face. As if talking to Jack Krauser himself, he called out "Let's do that again, sometime, comrade."

---

_To Amy, 'cause she drew meh sum Chriskerz. _


End file.
